1. Field
The following description relates to a method for generating a group key between nodes. More particularly, the following description relates to a method for efficiently generating a group key using a hash function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of multimedia devices in a home network often must share specific contents. In this case, the multimedia devices must first share a group key that is not exposed to the outside, to thereafter share the specific contents through the group key.
As essential technology of ubiquitous computing technology, a plurality of sensors are required to communicate and share information as to sensed external environments with one another to build a ubiquitous sensor network.
Even in this case, sensor nodes must share a group key to communicate and share sensed information with one another through the group key. Several methods for generating and sharing such a group key between nodes have been suggested.
However, in a ubiquitous computing environment in which nodes frequently enter and exit a sensor network, a method is required for efficiently generating a group key that can be shared by only sensor nodes existing at a time when sharing and communicating information and contents.
In a conventional method for generating a group key, a server is necessarily required for computing, storing, and transmitting a group key. However, although a method for generating a group key not using such a server can be used, an exponent is required to be sequentially computed in all of the sensor nodes in a sensor network.
Accordingly, in such conventional methods, time and cost efficiency cannot be provided whenever a group key is generated.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for effectively and efficiently providing a group key.